


Sleep(less)

by Kalloway



Series: Get Elijah Laid [2]
Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Round two, before Elijah can drift off.





	Sleep(less)

**Author's Note:**

> Table 5 - Suddenly

Finally, Elijah had caught his breath and relaxed back against Gai, who was warm and holding him close. Normally, Gai cleaned up, got dressed, and left quickly. This was different and Elijah was almost afraid to comment on it, just in case. It was nice- really, really nice. He wondered if they could fall asleep like this and what it would be like to wake up with Gai... 

Suddenly, and almost as if he could read Elijah's thoughts, Gai shifted against him, and though Elijah tensed, Gai didn't move to get out of bed. Instead he pushed aside Elijah's hair to softly kiss the back of his neck and shoulder. 

"Gai--"

"Nnn...?"

Gai ran a hand down Elijah's chest and lower, carefully cupping Elijah's scrotum and penis. 

This wasn't what Elijah had expected, but it was still a very nice option. "Yes..." 

Elijah was still only half-hard when Gai shifted them on the bed, letting Elijah prop himself up on the pillows before Gai pressed a finger against him and in. Elijah moaned as Gai added a second finger and spread the mix of lube and his own come around just a bit. 

There was a brief moment between Gai pulling his fingers out and guiding his cock back in, and Elijah felt far too empty for that tiny bit of time. Gai was spoiling him. And with one thrust, Gai was all the way back in him, using his own come to slick his thrusts. That was nearly too much in Elijah's mind and he scrambled to get a hand under himself and work himself hard. Gai set a fast rhythm, faster than Elijah had expected, but after a moment, Elijah matched it and didn't complain at all when Gai reached to help him. He knew the moans he heard were his, mixed with Gai's soft grunts. And he wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to hang on, because it all just felt like too much after their previous session. Each touch was too much sensation and when the coil of pleasure building inside of him finally snapped, Elijah was fairly sure he blacked out for a second instead of just seeing stars. 

Gai finished a moment later, hard uneven thrusts, his voice low but praising Elijah. And then he pulled out and rolled to the side... 

Maybe, Elijah though-- Maybe he'd stay. Maybe he'd sleep...

"Let me get you a towel." 

Gai kissed him once, twice, before getting up and coming back with a towel. There was still a chance, but...

No... Elijah lingered on the bed, trying to look inviting, as Gai got dressed. 

"Gai--" There was no point in asking, really.

"Get some rest," Gai replied as he leaned for one last deep kiss. 

Elijah knew he'd sleep, yes. He just hoped that someday he wouldn't be doing it alone.


End file.
